


as long as (wherever we go) i'm with you

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Soul Eater, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anime Crossover - Freeform, M/M, for the btsanimated zine that broke apart, soul eater spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: The son of an acclaimed meister family runs into an experienced weapon on his first day at school....literally.Or, the one in which Jungkook hates being chased by people and Hoseok saves him, sort of.





	as long as (wherever we go) i'm with you

Jungkook is absolutely terrified.

He knows for sure that there’s a gaggle of people following him (for what? are they hoping to get an autograph?) and he begins to pick up his pace, hoping to get to his first class at the DWMA ever without some kind of incident. Well, if he doesn't count the mob of people chasing after him an incident.

“You can do this, Jungkook, don’t be a disgrace to the Jeon family name,” he whimpers to himself, turning a corner...and smacking his face right into someone’s chest.

“Woah, hey, are you alright?”

He yelps, making a run for it. Footsteps follow fast behind. “Hey, wait! Stop running, kid!” That only spurs him to run faster, his terror-induced adrenaline pushing him along. Eventually, he turns into an empty, one way corridor, and the footsteps slow behind him.

“Finally! Jeeze, you sure have a lot of stamina, huh?” 

Jungkook whips around, fingers clenching at his books. He takes a moment to avert his gaze from the blinding, heart-shaped smile of his pursuer, still gasping for breath.

“You’re Jeon Jungkook, aren’t you?”

“And what about it,” he snaps, then immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, mortified. “Sorry. Sorry. Yes. I am.” He squeaks when the student steps towards him, stumbling backwards, and the other’s expression turns worried.

“I-I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“N-No!” Jungkook practically shouts, his face flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. Sorry. Um. I’ve just - it’s been a rough first day. First...couple of hours.” The other guy snickers, then doubles over laughing, and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, his grip on his books tightening. "What - what's so funny?" 

“A-ahaha...give - give me a moment. Sorry for laughing at you. Got chased by girls, did you?”

“By a bunch of people in general,” he answers simply, sighing. “I don’t even know what they want…”

“Your brother went through the same thing,” he drawls. “It’s just your Jeon family charm, isn’t it? You are from the greatest meister family in history, after all.” Jungkook scowls. His fingers have turned white.

“You don’t need to remind me,” he hisses. The air around him crackles threateningly and the other guy holds his hands up in mock surrender.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was a sore subject for you,” he mutters, a hand moving to scratch at his nape. Jungkook is silent for a little bit, then heaves a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“It’s fine. Like you said, you didn’t know,” he adjusts his backpack, wincing as it hangs heavy on his shoulders once more. 

“So,” the other starts. Jungkook shudders under his hawk-like, curious gaze, pulling his books in tighter, if that was possible. “You’re lost, I bet. I can help you get to class,” he offers. 

Jungkook winces. He is lost, and as much as he'd rather not have to rely on someone, he's also lost his map. “I’d...appreciate it, I suppose...erm, what’s your name?”

“I’m Jung Hoseok. It’s nice to meet you, Jungkook,” he cooes. Jungkook nervously laughs, doing a quick bow.

“Y-you too.”

“Don’t need to be so formal,” Hoseok grins. “Come on, let’s get you to your class. You’re already late, too, and it’s only the first day!”

Jungkook opts to nod instead of opening his mouth, afraid that something ridiculous will come out. Hoseok guides him to his class, quietly chattering all the way about what he should be prepared for. Jungkook files the information away for later mentally.

They reach the classroom and Hoseok pops his head in.

“Hey, Professor Darick!”

“Hoseok, sweetie, what are you doing here?” He hears an older voice respond, and Hoseok pulls the door open wider.

“I’ve got a Jungkook here. Kid got lost in the hallways.” Professor Darick, a rather tall and imposing lady, peers at Jungkook from above her glasses.

“Jeon Jungkook?” She inquires, and mutters start up. Jungkook nods, but shrinks to hide behind Hoseok. He hates that people know him for his family name, that he has to live up to his parents’ achievements and peoples’ expectations. But of course, who would know that except for him?

“Class,” she barks, and it falls silent immediately. Darick turns back to Jungkook. “How’d you get lost? You should have been provided with a map.”

“I...um...I-I was trying to get away from a group of people and I dropped my map and got lost,” Jungkook stammers out, fiddling with the pages in his books. Darick snickers, adjusting her glasses. 

“Understandable. I won’t mark you absent today, but try to come in time tomorrow, okay?” She says kindly. Hoseok peers at Jungkook, shooting him another kind smile before stepping away from the door and gently closing it. Jungkook spots a seat situated relatively far from the other students and hurries over, dropping his things on his table and sliding into the chair. Darick clears her throat. “As I was saying, today we’ll get you started on finding partners. You’ll get to see all the other freshmen, and maybe some of the upperclassmen who don’t have a weapon or meister. You’ll also get to see some of the EAT class students, and they’ll be helping you out. Are we ready to go? You can leave your things here.” Jungkook chews on his lip as he steps into line at the very back. He closes the door behind him, shooting one last furtive glance inside before continuing on. They walk to the courtyard, where students are already bustling about. Jungkook cringes at the noise level, digging his fingers into his palm. A loud, familiar shriek reaches his ears and he turns around a little too late, howling in pain as his butt hits the concrete floor and a large mass barrels into him. 

“Oh my god, Kook, are you alright?”

“You literally tackled him to the floor, do you think he is?”

“I didn’t mean to, I thought he’d be ready like he usually is!”

“He wasn’t even looking in your direction!”

“But he usually has a better reaction time!”

Jungkook groans again, his hands finding their way to his bum. “That’s gonna bruise,” he wheezes, and hands help him up. He winces, his eyes flickering open. A smile makes its way on his face. “Hi, hyungdeul.”

“Kookie,” Taehyung wails, wrapping his arms tightly around Jungkook. Jimin stands to the side, a gentle, apologetic smile on his face. 

“Sorry for knocking you down like that,” Jimin apologizes, and once Taehyung lets go, Jimin takes his place, wrapping his arms around Jungkook (though much more gently).

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Taehyung says, grinning. “Look at our little Kook, all grown up!”

“I’m only a year younger than you guys,” Jungkook grumbles, squeezing Jimin in their hug. 

“You’re causing a scene,” a new voice says bemusedly. Taehyung squeaks, his face flaring up. Jungkook raises his eyebrow. Kim Taehyung never gets flustered.

“S-seokjin hyung!” The taller boy who had come over glances over at Jungkook, who stares back unflinchingly at the older’s appraising gaze. 

“I’m Kim Seokjin. You must be Jeon Jungkook? Taehyungie never shuts up about you,” he laughs. “I might think he’s in love with you, the way he does.”

“Am not,” Taehyung quickly rebukes, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “No way. That’s like falling in love with my little brother. That's gross. Oh, Kook-ah, you kept the bracelets we gave you!”

“Yeah, of course I did. And wait, wait,” Jungkook folds his hands across his chest, leaning forwards. “Why are you here? Do you not have a meister, hyung?” 

“No, no, I’m his meister,” Seokjin corrects, and Jungkook makes an understanding noise. “We’re here to help out. So is Jiminie, I guess.”

“Where’s your weapon, then, Jiminie?” He asks curiously. Jimin’s nose scrunches up.

“That’s Jimin hyung to you, brat. And my weapons,” he emphasizes, “are, I dunno. Off snogging each other, I guess,” Jimin rolls his eyes, but a smile plays on his lips.

“Snogging?” Jungkook snorts. “Jiminie, you've been third wheeled again.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jimin complains, gently smacking Jungkook’s shoulder. “Anyway, hurry, hurry. Go find a partner, Kook-ah, or you’ll be weaponless.” 

“Okay, okay,” Jungkook huffs out. “Yes, mum.” Jimin laughs at that, doubling over and falling on top of Taehyung like he usually does.

Jungkook spend the next hour attempting to resonate with someone. Jungkook also spends the next hour failing to find someone who can match his wavelength. When everyone is partnered off - or, like him, unable to resonate with anyone, Jungkook sighs and drops himself onto the floor, leaning his cheek against his palm.

“No luck?” Taehyung pats his back sympathetically. “It’s alright, Kookie. Not everyone finds a partner immediately. Hey, maybe you’ll find yours tomorrow. Don’t give up yet.” Jungkook purses his lips but accepts Taehyung’s extended hand, staggering to his feet. He tails his two friends and Taehyung’s meister to lunch, and they spend that hour and a half catching up with each other. Classes after that fly by relatively quickly, and it’s with a light heart that Jungkook returns to his dorm.

...except he can’t find the way to his dorm. With a groan, Jungkook trudges to the courtyard, unwilling to ask around for some help. Maybe he’ll be able to find his way. At least it’s still light out.

“Lost again?” Hoseok’s voice rings across the courtyard and Jungkook turns around.

“Yeah,” he grumbles. “I still don’t have a map.”

“Why don’t you just ask the receptionist for one?” Hoseok asks, curious. Jungkook makes a face.

“And talk to people? No thanks.”

“You’re talking to me,” Hoseok points out. The corners of his eyes crinkle up when he smiles. Jungkook shrugs.

“You started the conversation. It’s easier that way.”

“Mkay,” Hoseok makes his way over to Jungkook’s side. “Do you want me to lead you to your dorm?”

“I, um, I’d appreciate that, but don’t you have to get back to yours?” The older boy shakes his head. 

“I have time to spare. I don’t really have anything to do right now,” he laughs, placing a gentle hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. An electric shock runs through them both; Hoseok jerks his hand back and Jungkook stares at Hoseok, eyes wide. Hoseok stares back, equally astonished. Hesitantly, he places his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder again. Once more, Jungkook shudders as the current runs through him. Hoseok pulls away.

“You...your wavelength control is…”

“It’s usually better than this,” Jungkook protests, pouting instinctively. “I didn’t mean to…”

“WATCH OUT!” 

Something shoots towards them and Hoseok shrieks, grabbing Jungkook’s arm. There’s a flash of light, and in his panic, Jungkook flings his arm forwards. The sound of a pop, then a thud, follows quickly, and Jungkook gasps, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through him.

His arm is shaking, he realizes.

“Jungkook?” Hoseok’s voice echoes and Jungkook brings the scythe in his hand up to his face. Hoseok peers out from within the shining blade.

“...Hoseok…” Cautiously, Jungkook looks down to his feet, where a deflated ball lies. A group of students are running towards them and Jungkook lowers Hoseok sheepishly.

“Hey, sorry about busting your ball…” he timidly apologizes, and one of the kids waves him off. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry! This one was getting old anyway.” They pick up the slashed ball and go on their way, and Hoseok transforms back into a human.

“So we’re compatible,” Hoseok murmurs, and Jungkook nods, a little too awed to say anything. “Do you have a weapon, Jungkook?”

“N-no,” Jungkook hurriedly responds. Hoseok grins, clasping his hands together.

“What do you say? Partners?”

“O-only if you want,” he mumbles, pulling at the bracelets. Hoseok smiles kindly at him again.

“Of course. It would be my pleasure.” 

From that day, Jungkook can barely remember how the year passes. Having a partner like Hoseok is exhilarating, amazing; if anyone can embody the sun, it’s him; if anybody can make Jungkook feel at ease, it’s him. Working with Hoseok elevates his skills to new heights, and it pushes him quickly out of the NOT classes into the EAT classes (and maybe the fact that Hoseok has already been through most of it helps, too, but Jungkook prefers to think he studies hard. He really doesn’t). Close to the close of his first year at the DWMA, he receives high praise for the mastery of his skills and is quickly elevated to the two-star ranking. Hoseok screams excitedly when he hears the news, jumping up and down and hugging Jungkook tightly. 

“You have to tell the others,” he gushes, eyes gleaming proudly, and Jungkook’s heart lurches. Heat rises to his face (where did it come from?) and he nods, hurrying off to find Taehyung and Jimin. 

He knocks on the door to Jimin’s apartment, and when no answer is given, he pulls his master key out (he enjoyed being able to come and go as he pleased - and they didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t mess anything up) and unlocks the door.

“Anyone home?” He shouts, and the lights flicker on.

“Congratulations,” Taehyung beams, shoving a cake into his face. Jungkook yelps and stumbles backwards, falling into someone’s arms. The person helps him stand upright as he pulls the cake away and rubs frosting from his eyelids.

“Hyung,” he groans. “I just showered!”

“Too bad,” Seokjin laughs from behind him. “Congratulations, White Rabbit.”

Jungkook laughs awkwardly, wiping away at more frosting. “You know you don’t have to call me that, hyung…”

“Oh, but it’s cute moniker. Congrats, squirt,” Yoongi appears, ruffling his hair. “Aw, gross, there’s frosting in your hair too.” 

“Where are Namjoon and Jimin?” Seokjin wonders, and Yoongi cackles. 

“That’s answer enough,” Jungkook mutters. “Probably snogging each other.”

“Actually,” Jimin interrupts as he enters the room, Namjoon trailing behind him, “we were preparing your present.” He glares at Yoongi, who in return chuckles and sends him a mischievous smile. 

“Yoongi seems to be more open lately,” Seokjin notes, and the weapon in question simply shrugs and smiles.

Jimin shoves the gift into Jungkook’s hand, and he looks down at it and back up at the older. 

“Open it,” Namjoon urges from behind his meister. Almost cautiously, Jungkook begins to tear off the tape, and then the dazzling golden wrapping. A plain black box sits within it.

“What are you waiting for?” Yoongi asks. “I wanna know what’s in it.”

“As if you don’t already know,” Jimin snorts.

“Jeeze, stop hurrying me,” Jungkook rolls his eyes but places the box on the table, pulling the lid off. 

“I-I’m glad I put the box on the table,” he gasps. “How much does this cost?” Taehyung grins, pulling the necklace out of the box and beckoning Jungkook towards him. 

“We piled together our weekly allowances after Hoseok became your partner,” Taehyung explains, fastening the necklace around his neck.

“Actually, it was my idea to begin with,” The man himself enters the door with a giant smile, and a large white bag in his hand. “You have really nice friends, you know? Also, I figured that Taehyung was going to smash the cake into your face, so I bought another one, plus those lamb skewers you really like.”

“Wow,” Jungkook beams, skipping up and taking the bag from him. “You’re my favorite hyung, you know?”

“Hey! I’m the one that cooks for you!” Seokjin squawks, pushing the domino of the cacophony of voices that follow in a competition of “who is the best hyung.” The squabbling of the five mean that Hoseok and Jungkook get the food to themselves, so they eagerly dig in. When the smell of lamb drifts through the air, the others abandon their argument and join them at the dinner table.

Despite the rather small amount of food Jungkook actually eats, he’s never felt fuller. He clears his throat, and everyone falls silent.

“I just...wanna thank you all,” he says, smiling. “I know I still have a lot to learn, and this is only my first year...but I’m so glad that you’re all here to support me, and I want to become someone you can rely on. So thank you guys. I love you all,” he says earnestly, and Jimin and Taehyung whoop, springing out of their seats to wrap him in a tight hug. When they finally let go, the others take their turns, each hug as tight and emotional as the last. Hoseok steps up last; Jungkook can see the flash of some unidentifiable emotion cross his eyes before he closes them and gently brings him in. Hoseok’s warm - warmer than the others, oddly - and suddenly Jungkook can hear his every heartbeat, is completely aware of his own breathing, and -

“Ow!”

Hoseok jumps back, looking frazzled, and Jungkook squeaks in shock.

“Jungkook, I thought we worked on your wavelength control,” he jokes, and the younger makes an indignant noise.

“I don’t - I don’t know what happened!” Well, maybe he does. The panic of his realization sets in, but serendipitously, Jimin steps in to intervene.

“It’s getting kinda late and Tae and I wanted to have a sleepover with Kook! You know, just like old times,” he beams, and Jungkook nods quickly.

“Sure, hyung,” he says, distractedly. “Hoseok hyung, do you mind staying with Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung tonight?”

“Of course not,” Hoseok says, running a hand through his hair. “As long as I don’t have to third wheel.”

“We’re not that rude,” Namjoon protests, and Hoseok laughs. 

“I know. I just like teasing you, Joonie.”

That night is chaotic, as all their previous sleepovers have been. Taehyung has already gotten stains on his shirt, Jimin’s accidentally bumped into the door twice, and Jungkook has almost broken a plate.

“Seokjin hyung is going to kill us,” Taehyung giggles. Jimin snorts and staggers to sit next to him, not-so-gently flopping to the bed with a thump. 

“While we’re on the topic,” Jungkook gleefully begins, “what about Seokjin hyung?”

Taehyung turns red as he pouts. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Taehyung ah,” Jimin prods the younger in the cheek. “Look at that, you’re all red!”

“A-am not,” he denies, pushing away Jimin’s finger. “Wh-why would I be red?”

“‘Cause you liiiiiike him,” Jungkook sings, and Taehyung makes a face.

“What are we, 5?” The older snaps, and Jungkook relents.

“Okay, okay, fine,” he lays down on the bed, moving so his head is resting in Taehyung’s lap.

They sit in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of the clock ticking behind them, until Jimin speaks up.

“Kook-ah, are you happy?”

Jungkook takes a moment to turn and stare at Jimin, mulling over his answer.

“Yes, I am,” he finally responds with a whisper, turning back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m grateful for you. For Taehyung hyung. For Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung. For Hoseok hyung…”

He trails off, breaking his gaze off to meet with Taehyung’s as the older leans over him.

“Jungkook-ah,” the weapon says after a long pause, “please be careful with your heart. You’re only 14, and…”

“...I know,” Jungkook quietly replies. “I know.”

After their serious conversation burns out, the three of them decide to sleep; that night, Jungkook has no dreams, only the warmth of his closest friends. He wakes up the next day, groggy, and digs himself out of the tangle of limbs to go and get ready. The sound of cooking, while muted, floats over to their room, and Jungkook wonders who’s come to make them breakfast. He ambles along to the kitchen, lazily dragging out a chair from the dinner table and swinging himself in.

“Good morning, Hoseok hyung,” he hums, and Hoseok audibly gasps.

“O-oh my god, you scared me,” he squeaks, and Jungkook snickers. “Don’t laugh at me! You know I hate being scared!”

“Yes, remember that one time we got ambushed by that thief in the alleyway? You wouldn’t stop talking because you were so terrified!”

“Don’t remind me,” Hoseok complains, “what if there was a witch there!” 

Jungkook laughs boisterously until he remembers Taehyung’s words from the previous night. His laughter quickly dies and he wordlessly stares at the back of his trusted weapon and close friend. Hoseok places a plate of omelete down in front of him and he mumbles his thanks before digging in. 

Maybe he should be more careful.

Months pass by. Jungkook’s birthday is coming up soon, and so is the beginning of another school year. It feels odd, to think he’ll be turning 15 away from home, but, he supposes, he’s made himself a home at the DWMA too.

Lately his relationship with Hoseok has been...strained, to say the least. One word answers and minimum training has them both stressed, and he knows it. Jungkook knows that trying to stop his feelings from continuing to grow is messing with their bond as meister and weapon, but maybe that’s for the better. Maybe Hoseok will be able to find a better meister than him, one who wouldn’t fall in love with him, though the chances are slimmer than Seokjin’s waist. He shouldn’t get attached; if something were to happen…

Of course, he knows it’s stupid, but sometimes he can’t help but hope that Hoseok feels the same way. Truthfully, there’s no way his scythe could feel anything for him except friendship, and maybe even a brotherly bond. Jungkook knows. He’s only 14, banking on 15, and who would want to fall in love with a person that could die any day? Well, anyways, he thinks he knows, until Seokjin marches into his house with Namjoon and Yoongi in tow, all three of them scowling. Now, this: this is frightening. Jungkook would rather take on a horde of witches than his angry hyungs.

“H-hyungdeul?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” Seokjin rumbles, and Jungkook gulps. “What’s up with you?”

“P-please specify, h-hyung…”

“What are you doing to Hoseok?”

Jungkook freezes, then it all comes spilling out at once.

“I-is he okay? Is he hurt? What did I do—”

“Why are you avoiding him?” Namjoon interjects, looking disappointed. Jungkook cringes. There’s barely anything worse than Namjoon being disappointed in him. “Don’t you feel the state he’s in? It’s been almost a month and a half, Jungkook.”

“...yes, I know,” Jungkook quietly whispers, lowering his eyes in guilt. 

“Then why?” Yoongi’s eyebrows are knitted together, expression a mix of disappointment and anger. “Jungkook, you are tearing him apart! And yourself, too, for the matter,” the weapon huffs. “It’s all over your face anytime someone talks about him in front of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what we mean,” Seokjin says, calmer now. “Jungkook-ah, you can’t avoid your feelings forever.”

Jungkook tenses up, his fingers digging into his palm.

“What feelings?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” Seokjin glares at him, his fury reignited, and Jungkook shrinks back. “You think I haven’t noticed the way you stare at him, as if he hangs the stars? As if he was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen? When you talk about him your tone oozes love,” he sneers. “You aren’t fooling anyone, Jungkook.”

“But he wouldn’t ever like me the way I do—” Jungkook protests, his mouth going dry. “I’m…I’m...he just. He can’t…”

“How do you know that?” Namjoon frowns. “Jungkook-ah, Yoongi and I did the same thing to Jiminie. We know better now. Stop destroying yourself and simply tell him. Yes,” he says, holding up a hand to stop Jungkook from interrupting, “I know it’s easier to say than do, but you have to do it soon. Hoseok comes to us almost every other day crying about it. Think about it and do it, Kook ah.”

“...I will,” Jungkook murmurs, looking away from the three. Seokjin trudges over, gently embracing him in a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. I’m just...so worried, Kook-ah. If you keep this up, you know you won’t be able to take any missions anymore. For your sake and Hoseok’s, fix this quickly, mkay?” 

“Yes, hyung,” Jungkook mumbles into Seokjin’s chest, leaning against the older. “I will.”

He resolves to tell him tonight, after Hoseok returns from his classes. If it all goes well, he will ignore his feelings and learn to live with them, for Hoseok’s sake.

Time passes by agonizingly slow. Jungkook has cleaned the entire house twice, done all his work for the next week, and double checked it over the hours, attempting to get rid of his bubbling anxiety to no avail. Finally, the door creaks open, and Jungkook rushes to it.

“I have to tell you something,” he blurts, and Hoseok shrieks and jumps back, dropping whatever is in his arms.

“Oh my god, hyung, I’m so sorry, are you alright, you weren’t hurt, right?”

“I’m fine, Kook-ah,” Hoseok wheezes, rubbing his arm. “Ow.”

Jungkook quickly picks up the books scattered across the ground and sets them in the table, impatiently waiting for Hoseok to come in. 

“So you had something to say?”

Jungkook studies his partner’s appearance for a couple seconds, taken aback by the barely concealed dark circles and tired eyes. He’d not noticed them before...with a jolt, Jungkook realizes the extent to which his actions had gone.

“...I’m sorry,” he says, swallowing. “I’m so sorry for pushing you away and I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for being too stubborn,” he takes a shuddering breath. Tears are starting to form and Hoseok gently takes him into his arms as Jungkook snivels into his shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m - I’m sorry,” he cries, and Hoseok soothes him gently. “A-all you ever were w-was kind to m-me but I’ve j-just been-”

“Shhh. Shh, Kook-ah, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Jungkook blubbers. “I hurt you.”

“...you did,” Hoseok admits. “But at least you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook repeats, wiping his face. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Hoseok murmurs, and Jungkook takes a shaking breath. “It’s alright. We’re alright. I’m forgiving you. Don’t cry.” The younger takes another deep breath, pressing his face into Hoseok’s chest in an attempt to calm down. The older pats his back rhythmically, humming quietly. 

“Jungkook,” Hoseok says after a while. “Why did you act that way?”

Jungkook stands in silence for a while before replying almost inaudibly.

“Because I love you.” Evidently, Hoseok heard him perfectly, pulling back to stare at the younger.

“I-I’m not worth it, I don’t, I don’t expect anything in return from you, it’d be fine if you wanted to find a new meister,” Jungkook fumbles to explain. “Why - why would someone like you ever have feelings for me? I’m just a kid who could die any day, and I don’t want you to, to,” Jungkook takes a deep breath again, and Hoseok shushes him, eyebrows knotted.

“Jungkook, never think you aren’t worth it. You’ll always be worth it for me. And you didn’t think it through,” he says fiercely, “I’m just a kid who could die any day too, Kook, we all are. Namjoon and Yoongi and Jimin are taking that risk, and they have more to lose than we do.” Hoseok gently places a hand on Jungkook’s cheek, swiping under his now puffy eyes with his thumb.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jungkook gapes at him, unbelieving, and Hoseok leans down anyway. Their lips slot together perfectly, just as he imagined they would, and the kiss is warm with unsaid affection. The older pulls away first, staring down at him, smiling.

“Jungkook-ah, I love you too. Please don’t ignore me like that ever again. It really hurt,” he pouts, and underneath the cute act, Jungkook can see the truth of the statement.

“I-I won’t,” Jungkook says, breathless, and Hoseok beams at him. 

“Perfect. You’re stuck with me now.”

“I’ve been stuck with you for a year.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me until we die,” Hoseok proclaims, and Jungkook laughs disbelievingly, wondering how this dream could have come true. 

“Of course, hyung. Always.”

They break the news to the others the next day. The five of them sigh with relief, saying “finally,” “took them a year,” “Taehyungie! You owe me that $2000,” and Jungkook just shakes his head in affection. Hoseok finds his hand and intertwines their fingers together as Taehyung and Jimin argue out the specifics of their bet. Yoongi pulls Jungkook aside later for a serious talk; “You’d better treat him right from now on,” the older says sternly, and Jungkook nods. “I won’t ever let him go, hyung,” he says confidently, and Yoongi gives him a gentle gummy smile. “I do believe you won’t.” 

They become a Death Scythe and meister pair when Jungkook is 16 and Hoseok is 19, and Hoseok gifts Jungkook with a single earring. “We’ll match,” the scythe smiles, turning his head to show off the dangling diamond earring. Jungkook cries.

They all graduate the same year Taehyung finally builds up the courage to tell Seokjin how he feels, only to have Seokjin smirk and tell him that he’s known since the month after Jungkook and Hoseok got together. The others don’t stop teasing Taehyung about it for months on end. The seven of them move out of their little DWMA dorms and get a two story house in the center of Death City, at the beck and call of Death himself.

Hoseok proposes to Jungkook when he’s 21 and Hoseok is 24. The proposal and wedding itself is simple and easy, but neither of them have ever been happier. Taehyung and Jimin fight for best man rights, and in the end, they agree to share. The five of them cry after Jungkook’s vows to Hoseok, and Yoongi catches the bouquet. Hoseok eggs him on, and the weapon, with a face on fire and a force that nobody knew he had, throws the flowers right back at him. The next day, Jimin, Namjoon, and Yoongi all have a new, matching set of glittering golden rings on their fingers. Hoseok cackles.

Maka Albarn and Soul Evans defeat the Kishin and witch hunting is banned when Jungkook is 27 and Hoseok is 30.

“Where do we go from here?” He asks Hoseok. The older smiles and shrugs. 

“I don’t know. As long as wherever I go is with you.”


End file.
